You got her in your pocket
by fiddler jones
Summary: The life of a love story... RavenXCyborg fic....


**It's so easy to write about love... :p I've been reading a lot of stories about lovers who dies in the end, and I thought that it seldom happens, and I thought a story... the song is by "White Stripes" and it's called "You got her in your pocket" ... that's a really great song... :D If you read please review.**

**_This fic is for all the friends that made my summer so special: thanks_**.

Yes, I really got her in my pocket. She was mine. And I was hers. All the days I passed longing for her, hiding my love looking away from her, always acting like a friend, like another normal team mate. And I was lucky: no one noticed my love for her, or, if they did, they didn't show it. It was so strange, every time I looked around me I saw her face, literally. She was always with me, always at my side: you know, living all together in the same place has some advantages. My room was the only place, beside my heart, where I was alone with her remembrance. How many sheets I've covered with bad poetry, oh boy, how many they were, and I found each of them so beautiful, because I knew that behind every word there was her face smiling at me. In my mind so many times I approached her and confessed my love, or if it wasn't love yet, that I liked her more than a friend, and that I wanted to touch forever her silky skin and kiss her eyelid till drying my mouth. And how many times she kissed me back, and we lived forever in the light of our love, fading away from the world... oh words are a so bad way to express feelings, a poor way, but the only one I have. I don't even know why I'm writing it down... I felt that it was a thing that had to be done. I want this story to survive me, with the eternal, fake feeling that mankind calls love.

But I haven't tricked her, no, it wasn't my way of doing: I was a superhero in the end, and I wanted to act coherently with my thoughts. I wanted her to love me back, but by her own will. And finally a day I made my move: it was dusk, I remember it, and we had just defeated another villain. She was standing there, showing me her shoulders and was admiring the dying sun, hoping that it'd be his final death, when I approached her. What I told her, I can't remember: I had played in my mind so many times that speech and it was quite perfect, but having her in front of me, looking in my eyes was a total different thing. And so I just mumbled some words, some that may had sound like "I love you", but those words were so awful in the twilight of her face; and I was so ashamed that I ran away, knowing that first or then I'd have to face her in the tower, in our house.

And she came back, late in night, from her mysterious wanders. I remembered all the noises of her walk to her room: first the door opening and closing softly, she was always worried that she might have woke us; then she took fly and only her cloak was audible. Then the noise moved to Raven's room, a door slid and she was far from me, lone in the night. But not that night. Her cloak continued the race and the noise was nearer and nearer every second, until I heard her feet landing in front of my door. Like a night breeze she entered in my room and placed her finger on my lips, but I already knew that words were useless. She kissed me gently and blew away.

_Before her feet leave the floor,_

_And she's out the door_

It dawned. I was still awake, with the all the remembrances passing back and forth in my mind. She was down there, all alone, in her room, and I was there, a floor above her head; I jumped out from my bed and laid on the floor: my floor was her roof. Her room was silent, probably she was sleeping or she was laying awake in her bed like me. I could have gone downstairs for breakfast, it was the right time, but I was ashamed. What I could say her? The night we'd been alone, but now there were all the others passing by and I didn't want to reveal them our secret, not yet, at least. And she? What she was thinking about it? Probably she was thinking the same thing, since she was always reserved. With a sigh, I found the courage and went downstairs to eat something. She was waiting, already dressed, out of her door: she had heard me descending, she said. I was happy inside: she knew how my pace sounded. She looked me with her purple eyes and smiled. It was the second time she smiled me (A/N: the first was in the end of Car Trouble, remember?); but this time there was more, so many things unsaid and understood...

_The smile on your face made her think she had the right one_

_Then she thought she was sure_

_By the way you two could have fun_

And we had fun, sure. Don't misunderstood me, I'm not talking about sex ( not only about that, to be correct) but staying with her it was like living in heaven. The others knew about it, I'm sure, but they never bothered, so we hadn't the necessitate of inventing excuses: it was normal for us to go out together, in our spare time.

And month passed. I suppose that everything has an end, no matter what they say about eternal love: since we started our relationship there was a flea in my hear that was always telling me that this'd have ended, some day. in the last weeks the flea became an elephant, and I knew that something wasn't going right. I was always finding new excuses to not see her, to not admit that our story was over. So, one night, she entered again in my room, softly like the first time, like all the time she entered in my life and made it shining.

_The smile on your face made her think she had the right one_

_Then she thought she was sure_

_By the way you two could have fun_

_But now you're scared_

_You think she's running away_

How could she smile and think about leave me? I suppose that she didn't really know what to feel. And we talked so much that night, she with her beautiful legs on the blanket of my bed and I walking around my room, trying to delete her remembrance from my objects. It was useless, and I knew, but at least my mind was wandering around, and it was easier.

_You search in your hand for something clever to say_

_Don't go away_

I didn't have something clever to say, just a sad smile. And she understood. She smiled back, and mumbled something like:

"Let's try to remain friends" but she knew that it was a lie. Ex- lovers can't be friends. There will always be something unsaid between them, something painful.

_But now she might leave_

_Like she's threatened before_

_Grab hold of her fast_

_Before her feet leave the floor_

_And she's out the door _

I moved my arm to reach her wrist and to try my last, hopeless move, but she was already out of my life, in her cold room, sobbing softly to not make me suffer.

And now that she's a friend, I see her everyday; and I feel kinda relaxed. It's easier now. I'm not going to kill myself or something else. Those things happens. We'll find another thousand of eternal love, and we both know. That's why we can smile together under this tree, now.

And I think that it's beautiful.

**Ah, it's a Raven X Cyborg story, so, If Raven is the girl, the story is in Cyborg's POV. :)**


End file.
